


Let's Go to Space

by AceDhampir



Category: Constantine, Hellblazer, Spectre (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Space Fucking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDhampir/pseuds/AceDhampir
Summary: Jim and John haven't slept together in a while. But things never really change, do they?This is a co-written RP work





	

Jim brings John to a station, an abandoned place orbiting over earth. He seems rather pleased with himself. "So you sure you wanna do this? I mean...I could take you to my place. Same old thing..."

 

"Jim, luv...there is no same old thing with us, an' thas' why I hang around." The station is quiet and empty, but peaceful in that fact. It is amazing it is still up here. He grins cheekily.

 

There's a window showing them the beauty of earth. The Spectre's artificial gravity is keeping them down on the ground, but any minute he could turn that off. "Okay. You have what we need in that coat of yours?"

 

"Are ya suggestin' I walk around with lube?" He does. He reaches into a pocket and pulls out a little packet of it and passes it over. In the same motion- how the HELL did he do THAT?- he's pulled out that pair of copper cuffs Jim brought into his life a few months back. JUST in case.  
Yes, he walks around with lube and handcuffs. And nobody would be surprised.

 

A tentacle takes the lube, and another takes the handcuffs. Jim isn't using his hands right now. "Get undressed. Get comfortable. Do you want the cuffs? How tight do you want them?" Jesus, Jim. He's in it already.

 

"I love when ya use 'em, so ya might as well." He likes giving Jim complete control. "Don't cut off my circulation, thas' all I ask." He starts to undress at the order to do as much, a grin on his face as he does so. Off goes the coat, off go the boots and socks. His pants drop next, his fingers deftly unhooking the belt buckle. He then starts working on the buttons of his shirt.

 

"Good," Jim praises, then strips off his own shirt and sweatpants. This is why he dresses so light now. Makes everything way easier. When John is bare, he grabs for his arms and holds them behind him, cuffing his hands together. "Should I read your rights now or later?" He jokes, another tentacle stroking John's face.

 

"Later. Way more pressin' matters on the table here, detective." He meets Jim's gaze fondly, trusting and excited to see what the other is going to cook up this time. Jim sure is lucky there's someone out there as into this as he is.

 

The tentacles are lathering each other up, one stroking the other before it gently wiggles against John's ass. It's strange seeing them just erupt out of Jim's back, like, where do the green things really come from? How is the Spectre feeling about this? "Should I turn the gravity off? If we're being honest, I'm keeping your feet to the ground."

 

"Whatever ya want, Jim, luv. I'm game." Isn't that always his answer? He's a good little sub, after all. He widens his stance and waits, relaxed and patient.

 

Jim hums a second, letting John experience it just a little bit. The tentacles hold him in place while the first goes inside him, wiggling in to prep him. Jim stands there like this is no big deal, waiting for the appendage to do it's job before he goes zero G. At least John isn't floating off into space with copper cuffs. How awkward that would be.

 

That would be more than a little awkward, and he'd be dead, so...there is that.  
The first entrance gets a little purr of longing from him, and he closes his eyes as he focuses on the sensations.  
"Mm...I like how adventurous ya are." God, does he ever.

 

"I know you do," Jim floats up himself finally, bringing John close and deciding what to do. "I forgot my toys," he sounds disappointed. I'll have to find a new way to play," is...is that tentacle vibrating? Jesus, Jim.

 

When Jim kills the gravity, he can't help but feel a sense of vertigo as he is suddenly floating, held in place only by Jim's actions and will. There's something sexy about that.  
Oh, wait. Of course there is. He's restrained and at Jim's mercy again. Just like he likes it. Amazing.  
Moving with one inside him causes all kinds of nice rubbing. Any odd sensations from that fade as vibration picks up, which makes him moan. Oh...oh, yeah. That's good.

 

"Atta boy," he pulls John against him, the tentacle moving in a bit deeper in an attempt to find that special organ in there. The steady vibrations are felt from Jim as well, who rolls his shoulders and gets himself comfortable. He doesn't feel much, but somehow he always feels everything with John. it's so strange. He uses his actual hands to grab both sides of John's face, distracting him with a kiss.

 

The kiss is met hungrily, with the kind of passion only a longtime lover can possibly provide. With it comes further sparks of sensation and feeling for Jim, a gift from John and encouragement to keep it up. It is not something weakened by the copper, as it is an inherent ability rather than a magical one. Something to do with pheromones and saliva, maybe.  
He wishes he could grind or do something of the nature, but he's forced to go at Jim's pace only, which is going to do a number on him. Jim finds the prostate, alright, and it makes John's toes curl as the vibrations are held there. The longer Jim teases him, the more his back arches and the more frequent his gasps and moans become.

 

His kiss drifts from lips to jaw, the vibrating tentacle jerking suddenly as a jolt of pleasure is shocked through the ghost. He lets out a low whine as they float, the tentacles keeping them from flipping over and floating away. more tighten around the tow, keeping them close.

 

John, if he's able to, raises a leg and wraps it around Jim, pressing his definitely hard cock against his partner. His quiet cries of pleasure are not the ONLY sign of how much he loves this, after all. There's less chatter than normal right now, as they try something new. But John's humor will never leave him. He brushes his lips against Jim's cheek and whispers a few words before cackling.  
"Best sugar daddy ever. Jus' sayin'." God damn it, John.

 

"Shut up," Jim orders, though he does grin. Sometimes he wishes things were different- does he still have feelings for John? Yes. Does he act on those? After three...no, four failed engagements, and then their own failed relationship, Jim's realized he just can't commit. Besides, this is more fun.  
Jim's tentacle slips out from inside John so Jim can enter. They're moving pretty fast. Jim must have some frustrations he's getting out.

 

He does shut up, but he can't help but laugh when he does so. The laugh becomes a gasp and he continues to cling to Jim as his partner enters him directly. Gasps and moans of pleasure are the fast response. Jim's size is, as usual, a favored thing by John, and it is doing wonders to him. Pants and moans are getting louder now.

 

The force from Jim is enough to tip them a bit, and the tentacle finally let them go. They're free floating now in an open space, something that has to be a little disorienting to the part demon under him. Jim doesn't mind. He likes that John is being louder and he silent that with another kiss, something he doesn't do very often. Something's gotten into him. His first thrust is made, in no mood to play around

 

It is, by very nature, a slower process in this weightlessness. John wraps his other leg around Jim to help make it possible, but it is up to Jim to hold him steady since he lacks the use of his arms. His hands curl into fists and his eyes close as the sensation of weightlessness is only made more confusing by the fact he's getting fucked in it. THIS is something he never expected to experience.

 

Jim's got John pressed tight against him, making sure he's steady. This is odd for Jim as well- he's not used to floating instead of just staying where he is. He does, after all, visit space often and at one point just floated among the stars for a while. This is new, but it's fun as hell.  
"John," Jim mutters a moment. "Too much?" He can barely talk he's so invested in this.

 

"No. 'S slower 'n normal so no." It's incredibly intimate because of this fact. Just the steady presence of having Jim inside him for longer periods of time between movements is amazing. His likes and turn-ons are no secret. He likes feeling full, and this is hitting the spot, alright.

 

"Good," A bit of force has them tipping over just a little, and as the move Jim grabs ahold of a metal beam to steady them. He continues his pace and whines a moment, the sensations still somewhat foreign but he's glad to have them again. The tentacles have all but vanished, though one slithers around John's neck, softly adding some pressure. John should be thankful Jim's manipulating the space enough so he can breathe. It's a benefit to fuck the embodiment of anger and wrath.

 

Jim is the kinkiest person John's ever slept with, that's for sure. No wonder he keeps coming back. He is, as usual, mentally overwhelmed by everything being done to him, but he would never turn it down. His moan is quieted by the pressure, and he focuses on breathing instead, tingles of pleasure radiating up into his lower back. This is amazing.

 

Jim knows it, too. He can't help himself. He's been so pent up and angry that he's found an alternative way to get the fuck over it- by fucking. His thrusts are hard now, Jim is losing himself in the sensations and can't help but moan a little himself. The tentacle keeps its light pressure, not wanting to squeeze too much. Odd how those things have little minds of their own.

 

He's not going to last much longer, which is evidenced by his body's reactions and growing sensitivity. He mutters a muted warning to Jim about what's coming, and sure the other caught it, stops trying to hold it back. He's always a slut for space sex.  
Heh.  
Memes.

 

"Do it," he gives the command, something that makes him feel very powerful at the moment. Jim, however, doesn't. He usually wont, not after he was tormented with several pregnancy scares and jokes when he regained his...penis. Working penis, at least. Even if John's a man, he still doesn't let the pleasure get that far, it upset him personally and he just...stops. Besides, John wouldn't want what's basically ghost goo inside him. That's just slimy and gross. "Come for me, Constantine. Be loud, I want everyone to hear you."  
That's right. In space, no one can hear you come.

 

John would probably be into it, which is why Jim definitely should not let it happen. Really. It's John. It wouldn't be surprising.  
Everyone being...what, the aliens? John would be into that, too. Great. There's nothing that isn't ridiculously disgusting and/or illegal he wouldn't say no to, honestly.  
That does it. He comes with a moan of Jim's name. Oh...oh, my. That's going to stroke his partner's ego. He clenches around Jim and his legs tighten around the other's waist, as if desperate to keep him close.

 

Jim lets him cling, the tentacle around John's neck lets go and returns inside its creator. He hums, pleased, and rewards John with a hand in his hair. Gravity slowly returns to normal, gently lowering the two down. John's back nearly touches cold metal, but Jim stops them by placing a hand on the cold ground. He doesn't want to shock John further, after all.  
"Did you have fun?" He asks rather curiously.

 

"Yes." He's breathless and dizzy, a stupid grin on his face.


End file.
